


Make up

by DangerRollins



Series: Carl finds himself [11]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-03
Updated: 2016-08-03
Packaged: 2018-07-29 01:33:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7665142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DangerRollins/pseuds/DangerRollins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Carl and Russel work out their problems part 1</p>
            </blockquote>





	Make up

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys! Sorry it's taken so long for me to post this! Also,Sorry for any grammar mistakes that may be in it. I'll fix those tomorrow!

"Carl you need to get out of bed today." Fiona said,Lightly tapping on Carl's shoulder. He inched his way towards the wall and pulled his covers over his face again. "Come on,You need breakfast. You haven't eaten anything for two days." She sighed. He once again gave no reply. "I know you're upset,But you brought this on yourself." She told him. Since being nice wasn't working,She'd just have to give him some tough love. "I did it for you guys." Carl mumbled. "Yeah well we didn't ask you to. You're 15,You don't have to worry about us. We worry about you." She told him.

"How is the job search coming along?" He asked as he turned to face her. He gave her a pointed look and she looked down. "Nothing yet,But I have a very good feeling about my next interview." She smiled. He wasn't falling for it,He knew she was struggling. "Power bill is pretty expensive this month." He told her. "You're not gonna be able to pay it."

"I stole 200 bucks from Frank when he was passed out on the floor last night. Add that with the 50 bucks I stole from the cash register at patsy's when Sean fired me,And I think that the power bill is covered." Fiona smirked. Carl gave her a disappointed look. "You only stole 50 bucks? You were mad so you stole 50 dollars? Seriously?" He thought she would've stolen a couple hundred. "So what. We've got power. What about the gas bill? We need food. What about clothes?" He asked.

"None of that has anything to do with you and Russel." She told him. "Yes,it does. I need to find a job. A better-paying job,One that wasn't given to me by your ex-boyfriend." He told her. "I won't have time to deal with a relationship."

"Carl." Fiona sighs. "Do not turn into me."

"What do you mean?" Carl asked. He was confused by that sentence. He couldn't understand why she wouldn't want him to be like her. She was selfless,Responsible,And pretty mature. She had her moments,Everyone does,But for the most part,she was a great person.

"I've committed my entire life to this family. I do everything for this family. This family depends on me. I'm thankful that I have you guys,And it's hard sometimes but I wouldn't have it any other way. But do not become me. I have to constantly remind myself that I deserve to have a life too. I forget that a lot...I don't want you to be like me."

"...Have you heard anything from Debbie?" Carl asked curiously. She'd been gone for the past three days and he hadn't heard from her. The snow was getting thicker and the weather was getting a lot worse. He didn't want her or Franny to be out in the cold for too long,And there was no telling where they were. They weren't at Kev and V's house,He'd already checked several times,And besides those two,The Gallagher family didn't have many friends.

"She's fine." Fiona sighed,Clearly not wanting to talk about her. "You don't know that for sure. She could be dead in a ditch somewhere Because of you." Carl growled. "You can't just kick family out-" "You can if they're crazy." She cut him off before rolling her eyes. "You kicked Frank out,Made him homeless for a while. You won't do the same thing to Debbie. Whenever I see her again I'm dragging her back here whether she wants to come or not,And if you don't let her back in then I'll just leave too." He huffed.

Fiona didn't say anything. She had no idea what to say. Carl rolled his eyes and decided that he was done with being sad. He hopped off of his bed silently and shoved past his older sister. "I'm going out." He announced before heading towards the bathroom. Fiona didn't ask any questions. She figured he could use some fresh air and a bit of alone time.

When he was done freshening up and putting his clothes on,He stepped outside the house and looked around. He had no idea what he was gonna do but he figured he'd just walk around for a while. Maybe he could get his mind off of Russel.

**********

"So you broke up with Russel?" Mickey asked before taking a sip of his beer. Carl sighed. Taking his mind off of Russel was not happening. He'd decided to go to the Alibi and talk Kev into giving him some free alcohol,But before he could even ask Mickey had started asking him questions. "You fucking stupid?" The Milkovich asked,Shaking his head. "Tell me what happened. He cheat? Did you cheat? All Ian said was that you guys broke up." So he was being questioned because of Ian. Carl noted that and decided that he'd get revenge later. "No,I broke up with him because I don't have time for a relationship anymore." Carl explained simply.

"The fuck do you mean you ain't got time for a relationship? All you got is time." Mickey nearly shouted. "You sit on your ass all day for the most part. You barely go to school." "I'm about to get a job." Carl shrugged. "And I didn't tell him this but I didn't just break up with him because I don't have time...I broke up with him because he deserves better than me."

"Not this shit." Mickey muttered. "You're right,Carl. He does deserve better than you,But Guess what. This is the South side. He ain't gonna get much better than you." Carl rolled his eyes as Mickey kept talking. "You are a true jackass. Don't pretend you're not selfish. You give ten shits less about what he deserves. What,You don't think that I think that Ian deserves better than me? Course I do. But I love him too fucking much to let him go." Well Carl didn't know what to say about that. Mickey seemed like a pretty good boyfriend to Ian. He was always around,He took care of him,He listened to him. When they fought they made up. Always. "I just think he should be happy. He'll have a better chance of doing that if I'm out of the picture." Carl sighed.

"Yeah well,I'm sure he's at home still crying cause the guy he thought loved him broke up with him without a second thought. So you tell me how that 'Happy without me' shit plays out." Mickey grumbled. "Look,Not all relationships can be saved but the ones that can be should be. And yours could easily be saved if you stopped being an ass."

"He's right you know." Kevin chimed in,Stopping to stand in front of them. "Me and V are both sleeping with a Russian prostitute. We're still together." He shrugged. Carl thought for a moment. "You want me to find a prostitute to work things out with Russel?" He asked. That didn't seem like a very good idea... "No. That's got nothing to do with it. I'm just saying that this is just a very minor bump in the road. You could still get him back." Kevin explained.

"You guys aren't listening. I'm not good enough for him. I've got too much shit-"

"Get your head out of your smelly ass,Gallagher. You're no more of a piece of shit than the next guy. Jesus Christ,You haven't even killed anyone yet and you're whining like a little bitch about how you're oh so wrong for him." Mickey scoffed. "You make me wanna pop a cap in my own ass."

Carl ignored the fact that Mickey basically admitted to killing someone and stood up from his stool. He wasn't getting any free drinks so he had no reason to stay in the bar. Plus,He decided that this would be a good time to find Debbie. "Thanks for the talk." He muttered sarcastically before walking out.

***********

Instead of searching for Debbie as he thought he would,Carl found himself standing outside of Russel's door,Just staring at it. He was too afraid to knock. He didn't know yet if he really wanted to do this. He had two options. 1.) He could turn around and pretend he didn't walk all the way to Russel's house to give him the apology that he deserved. He could wuss out and pretend this never even happened. He could leave Russel alone,Let him heal and let him move on with somebody else. Or,2.) He could knock on the door and face Russel. He could apologize for being stupid and ruining the best relationship he'd ever had. He could own up to being a douchebag and he could try his best to get Russel to take him back.

Option one would be easier but option two was really the only way Carl would ever feel better,So he sucked in a breath and knocked softly on the door.

It didn't take long for it to swing open. "Can I help you?" Russel's sister asked,Narrowing her eyes.

"Can I see Russel?" He asked softly. She rolled her eyes. "He doesn't wanna see you. He doesn't wanna see anybody,Actually. He's been locked in his room for the longest! You really hurt him you know...To think I had a crush on you." She huffed. "Damn those blue eyes!" "Please let me see him. If he doesn't want me there then I'll leave but I have to at least try to get him back. Please?" He nearly begged. She sighed before letting him in. "I hope you guys makeup. I don't like having to be mad at you. You're hot." She said before walking off. Carl raised his brows. That girl was odd,But he kind of appreciated her honesty. She was almost like the female version of Mickey.

Carl walked towards Russel's room slowly and knocked on his door. He didn't get an answer so he opened the door and walked in. He noticed Russel lying down on his bed,Facing the wall. "Russ?" He almost whispered before closing the door. "You awake?"

"You better have a damn good reason for being here." Russel growled,Not moving. "I don't wanna see you." "Then it's a good thing you're facing the wall." Carl stated. "Look you don't have to talk to me,You don't have to look at me,You don't even have to acknowledge me anymore. But I need you to listen to me. Okay?"

Russel didn't answer but Carl sighed and continued anyways.

"I was wrong to snap at you like I did. I shouldn't have taken my anger out on you. I should've just talked to you and told you what was wrong with me. I don't know why I didn't. I guess I just didn't want you to worry about me. I wanted you to think I was happy because I loved when we got to just be together,Having fun,Laughing. I liked that you didn't have a care in the world. You were happy with me and I wanted that to continue. Didn't wanna bother you with my problems." He mumbled. "I should've never broken up with you. I don't know what I was thinking. I've been absolutely miserable without you. It's just...I'm a Gallagher. We're known for fucking everything up. I don't wanna drag you into my shit any further than I already have. I don't wanna ruin you. I feel like if you continue being with me,I'll just drag you down. Russel,I broke up with you because I thought that would be best for you. You deserve better than me and I think you should understand that. You don't need me,I'm bad for you. I did this for you."

"Don't you fucking dare sit there and tell that lie." Russel chuckled bitterly before turning to face Carl. He sat at the edge of his bed and shook his head at Carl who still stood in front of the door. "You can break up with me,Carl Gallagher,And you can break my heart. You can throw the longest relationship either of us have had right out the fucking window in the blink of an eye but you can't stand here and say you did that for me. That's a slap in the face to me. It's bullshit and it's a lie and I don't think you should lie to me anymore. You lied enough when you said you loved me."

"Russel-"

"Shut up." Russel growled before standing up. "Don't tell me what I fucking deserve,Don't tell me what you think I need and do not tell me that you did this for me! I'm smart enough to know what and who I want and I fucking wanted you!" Russel said,Jabbing his finger into Carl's chest. "You made me happy. Even when you acted like an absolute prick,I was just happy to be with you. You made me smile and laugh and you made me forget every fucked up thing that's ever happened to me. I feel like you used me! I feel like an absolute joke. I've been here for you,For all your shit for the last year and now you wanna decide that I shouldn't be apart of it? I was there when you were selling guns out of a bathroom fucking stall at school,I was there when you lost your best friend and I was there when you decided you didn't wanna be in the game anymore. That shit is serious. I could've left right then and there but I didn't. I didn't for a reason! And now you wanna decide that I shouldn't be a part of it?! Fuck that!" He shouted. "I don't know if you know this,But it's really fucking hard getting over someone you've been with for over a year. I actually put my feelings into this. I actually loved you."

"I loved you too. Still do." Carl muttered. "I don't know what to say."

"Carl." Russel sighed. "Do you want to be with me?"

"My family needs-"

"Did I ask you that? I'm not in a relationship with your family,I'm in a relationship with you. I said do you want to be with me?" Russel cut in,Crossing his arms over his chest. "Yes." Carl said. "Well then what's the problem? So what,You don't think you're good enough for me? Well too damn bad. I know you are." Russel persisted.

"Russ...You're making this really hard." Carl laughed before wiping at his eyes.

"What was the point of coming here?" Russel asked curiously. "Did you just wanna talk? Did you wanna get back together? Did you just wanna make me feel worse?"

"No! I came with intentions to get you back,Because I love you. I'm...Well I'm in love with you. I know we're young and all but I truly believe that me and you will be together for a really long time. I think we could make it." Carl smiles a little. "But...I'd feel guilty getting back with you. Cause I know deep down that if you just tried a little bit,You could find someone better than me. Someone who could buy you anniversary presents without having to steal them or sell drugs for them. Someone who could take you to fancy restaurants whenever you wanted. Someone who didn't just snap at you instead of talking to you about whatever's wrong."

Russel sat down on his bed again and stared ahead.

"I probably do." He shrugged. "Maybe I do deserve that. But I don't need that. I certainly don't want it. I want you. I like going to your house and just chilling with you and your family. I like the fact that sometimes when I step into your house,Mickey is waiting right by the door for me,With a gun,Waiting for me to fuck up so he can shoot me. I like how Fiona is like a second mother to me and Debbie has a sharp tongue and always gives me a piece of her mind. I like how Ian and Lip tease us and Liam won't give us the privacy we want sometimes. I like that whenever Frank is passed out on the couch,He'll wake up and say something stupid to me before telling me that I need to leave because I'm too good of an influence on you. Your family is like my family and I love them. I love you. And you know what,I love that my little sister has a gigantic crush on you. You're so nice to her and that means everything to me. You're nice to all my sisters. And my mom,She loves you too. I don't wanna lose what we have. We're used to each other now. We go good together. Please don't ruin that."

Carl took a moment to think before sitting on Russel's bed as well. He hesitated a little before leaning over to grab his face and plant a long,Loving kiss on his lips. When they pulled away he smiled a little. "I love you."

"I love you too."


End file.
